halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:MdP-FWS-AC
Kariere Das erste richtige Spiel das ich auf der Xbox damals gespielt habe war Halo Kampf um die Zukunft. Das es auch mein erster Shooter war ist dabei eher nebensächlich. Die Story und das ganze Spiel riss mich sofort in seinen Bann. Ich war schlichtweg begeistert. Nachdem ich das Spiel zig fach alleine und mit Freunden durchgenudelt hatte, begann ich die Bücher zu lesen. Diese waren allerdings sehr schnell durch und so begann ich mich auf Halo 2 zu freuen. Als Halo 2 dann endlich draußen war, wurde es prompt durchgespielt. Die Story gefiel mir wieder gut, nur fand ich das Ende mit dem Cliffhanger einfach nur eine Frechheit. Die Zeit bis Halo 3 wurde mit den Büchern einer neuen Konsole (jetzt die 360) und anderen Spielen nur notdürftig überbrückt. Mit Halo 3 begann dann auch die Zeit in der man über Xbox Live begann zu spielen. Es gab harte Schlachten und viel Blut wurde vergoßen. Anfangs war ich keiner der besten Spieler, aber das änderte sich mit der Zeit und den Xbox Live kämpfen dann doch sehr schnell. Insgesammt stellte der Multiplayer einen doch sehr hohen sucht und spaß faktor da. Halo Wars war nach dem erschienen auch wieder sehr schnell durchgespielt. Leider war hier der Multiplayer nie wirklich stark besucht. Aber die neuen Kartenpakete waren dann auch sehr schnell angespielt und eine starke Herausforderung. Mit dem erscheinen von Halo 3 ODST war ein neues sehr atmospherisches und nettes Spiel geboren das am ersten tag schon durchgespielt war. Was viel Kaffe und ein Freund auf der Couch alles beweirken . . . . Halo Reach wurde dann nach anfänglichem Skepsis als nettes Atmosphärisches Spiel gesehen, doch hatte ich ab diesem Teil Angst das die Richtung des Multiplayers in CoD getrieben wurde. Diese Angst erfüllt sich dann mit Halo 4 leider. Die Story ist mehr als schwach, die Atmospäre geht meiner Meinung nach den Bach runter. Hinzu kommt das alle 3 minuten einem Gesagt wird was man tun muss und was man erschießen muss. Sorry aber das Nervt und es kommt einem so vor als würde man für Dumm verkauft. Spielt man eine Spartan Ops Mission in Halo 4 und eine Mission in Halo 1 fällt einem das dann doch seeeeeehr stark auf. Der Multiplayer ist meiner Meinung nach völlig für den ersparre mir hier jegliche Form der Schriftlichen Entgleisung. Das Spiel bekommt immer mehr einen CoD anstrich, der meiner Meinung nach völlig falsch ist. Halo hat immer davon gelebt das alle gleich starteten. Dies machte den multiplayer zu einer viel größeren Herausforderung, da sich nur durch können ein Vorteil erarbeitet werden konnte. Das war für mich jetzt auch der Grund mit der neuen Konsolen generation auf den PC umzusteigen und mir keine XBOX One mehr zu holen. Nach den neusten Trailern zu Halo 5 bin ich verhalten optimistisch ob es nicht doch wieder was werden könnte und werde es weiter beobachten. Nachdem ich günstig eine XBOX One erstanden habe bin ich nun mit der MCC wieder online und für alle Schandtaten äääääh Halo Spiele zu haben. Yehaaa Halo 5 ist draußen. Ich muss sagen es ist nicht der beste Halo Titel aller Zeiten. Aber um längen besser als Halo 4. Projekte Spartans never die, they are only missing in action. Aktuelle * Erfolge von Halo Spartans Assault für die Xbox One und die Xbox 360 (Liegt auf Eis) * Erfolge der Master Chief Collection. Sind ja nur 600 Stück ^^ (Frostig und auf Eis) * Erfolge von Halo 5 (Sind zum Glück nur 65-Wenn die Zeit da ist) * Multiplayerkarten mal durchschauen (Eher nicht) * Rüstungen aus Halo 5 einarbeiten (Liegt auf Eis) * Canon Foder versuchen einzuarbeiten wenn ich es zeitlich mit dem RL schaffe. Abgeschlossene Projekte * Belobigungen Halo 5 * REQ System Erfolge Xbox 360 * Halo 3: 1.745/1.750 (78/79) * Halo 3 ODST: 975/1.000 (46/47) * Halo Wars: 1.085/1.200 (55/58) * Halo Reach: 1.450/1.700 (60/69) * Halo Anivarsery: 805/1.000 (37/44) * Halo 4: 2.000/2.000 (86/86) * Halo: Spartan Assault 345/400 (25/28) Xbox One * Halo: Spartan Assault 910/1000 (28/30) * Halo Master Chief Collection 4.970/6.000 (497/600) * Halo 5: Gurdians 1.015/1.250 (65/73) * Halo Wars Definitive Edition 515/1.500 * Halo Wars 2 640/1.750 Windows * Halo 5 Forge 100/1.000 * * Ränge Halo 3 * Captain Grade 4 * 18.700 MP Kills * 9.553 Bestätigte Kampagnen Abschüsse Halo 3 ODST * Halo Wars * Halo Reach * Held * 15.717 MP Kills * 30.738 Bestätigte Kampagnen Abschüsse * 39.343 Bestätigte Feuergefechts Abschüsse Halo 4 * SR104 * 2.197 MP Kills * 5.645 Bestätigte Kampagnen Abschüsse * 9.292 Bestätigte Spartan Ops Abschüsse Halo Master Chief Collection # Halo 2: Anniversary (Team): FR 11 (3) # Team-Showdown: FR Inaktiv (5) # Halo Championship Series: FR 1 # Team Doppel: FR 1 # Halo: Combar Evolved: FR 1 # Halo 2 - Klassisch: FR 1 # Halo 3: FR 1 # Halo 4: FR 1 # Team Hardcore: FR 1 * 2.831 MP Kills * 24.820 Bestätigte Kampagnen und Spartan Ops Abschüsse Halo Spartan Assault * 21.849 Bestätigte Kampagnen Abschüsse Halo 5: Gurdians # Team Arena: NB (Gold 6, Platin 2) # Showdown: NB (Platin 2, Platin 1) # Schlacht mit Großen Teams/Big Team Battle: Aktuell keine Rangliste (Gold 1) # Ausbruch: NB (Gold 1, Platin 1) # Jeder gegen Jeden/ Free-for-all: Neu bewerten # SWAT: NB (Gold 4, Diamant 1) # Dopple XP-Weekend: ## Sniper: Diamant 1 ## Weekend Arena Breakout: Platin 1 ## Team Doubles: Silber 3 * Level 39 * 1.739 Bestätigte MP Kills Arena * 106 Boss Abschüsse Warzone * 10 Legendäre Boss Abschüsse Warzone * 1.131 Abschüsse Warzone * 3.271 Bestätigte Kampagnen Abschüsse Halo Spiele * Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft (Xbox, Mac, PC) * Halo 2 * Halo 3 * Halo 3:ODST * Halo Wars * Halo Reach * Halo 4 * Halo Aniversary * Halo: Spartan Assault (Xbox 360) * Halo: Spartan Assault (Xbox One) * Halo: Spartan Strike (Win 10) * Halo Master Chief Collection * Halo 5: Gurdians Meine Beiträge Eine kleine Auswahl meiner Beiträge, keine vollständige Liste. * Fusionsreaktor * Kristòf Jen * MJOLNIR-Energieangriffspanzerung/Hayabusa Variante * MJOLNIR-Energieangriffspanzerung/Centurion Variante * MJOLNIR-Energieangriffspanzerung/Hoplite Variante * UNSC Oaxaca-Station * Requisition System * Rang (Halo 5 Guardians) * Belobigung (Halo 5: Guardians) * Munera Plattform